Another Fairy Tale
by J.Proudmoore
Summary: Contos de fadas acontecem com qualquer um. Até mesmo com Edward Cullen. Universo Alternativo. One-shot. MERRY CHRISTMAS!


• **Descrição: **Universo Alternativo (desculpa?); **one-shot**; OCC; fantasia, romance;

• **Disclaimer: **Twilight pertence à Stephenie Meyer; eu não sou Stephenie Meyer; se você for, pelo amor de Deus não me processe.

• **Aviso:** A idéia central veio de uma fan fic maravilhosa que eu li outro dia, em inglês, de um outro fandom. É meio doida, mas acho que ficou legível :)

• **Sinopse: **Contos de fadas acontecem com qualquer um. Até mesmo com Edward Cullen.

-

**Another fairy tale ~**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_Só para lembrar-lhes, ele não considera isso um conto de fadas, porque ele é um garoto, um homem e, como todo homem – "Eu não sou um príncipe" - afirma com escárnio. Bem, vocês sabem._

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

- Eu realmente tenho pena de você.

-... Alice, _dá um tempo_.

- Você é mesmo impossível.

- Você não tem nenhum shopping pra atacar não?

- Acho que você precisa de ajuda...

- Até você, Jasper?!

-... sejamos racionais.

- Não há nada de racional em vocês agora.

- Sério, Edward, se você recusa assim o amor, então o amor caíra sobre você, e ele vai te derrotar...

Um argumento muito bem elaborado estava prestes a sair de sua boca, até ser bruscamente interrompido.

-... _Literalmente._

-

Edward Cullen era alguém que poderíamos facilmente chamar de bonito, mas naquele momento, a tão exótica beleza era escondida por uma máscara de frustrações e raiva. Sua expressão, para os amigos poderia beirar o cômico – parecia que algo ali perto cheirava realmente mal. O leve vento bagunçava seus cabelos de um forte tom acobreado, jogando alguns fios sobre seus olhos verdes, cobertos por um brilho maldoso.

- Esta, - um sorriso afetado marcava seu rosto – é a coisa mais estúpida que eu já ouvi. Até mesmo de você, Alice.

Alice era uma garota baixinha e teimosa, de cabelos castanho escuro, curtos e repicados, e olhos tão verdes quanto os do irmão mais velho. Suas feições delicadas e movimentos leves poderiam facilmente assemelhar-se aos de uma fada. Seus lábios estavam franzidos, seus olhos estreitos, segurando-se firmemente para não responder o comentário nada educado de seu irmão.

Mais cedo ou mais tarde ele veria como ela estava certa, afinal. Só esperava que fosse mais cedo.

Edward franziu a testa, tentando ignorar a carranca ameaçadora da caçula, e continuou a andar pela rua quase deserta, sendo seguido de perto pelo casal.

Estava cansando desse assunto que os amigos tanto abordavam. Pensara que, naquele dia, ao voltar da escola para casa a pé – pela primeira vez no ano – lhe trouxesse um momento de paz e sossego. Mas nem tudo era como imaginávamos, constatou.

- Quem acreditaria nessa droga? Isto é a _realidade_, não algum seriado ou filme que vocês vêem na TV.

Alice suspirou enviesada. "_Veremos_, Edward". Foi o que respondeu; seu sorriso parecia conspirar com seus pensamentos.

- Desculpe, mas eu só não acredito em _'se apaixonar'_ e essas porcarias. – afunilou, aborrecido pela resposta subjetiva.

Qual era o problema de sua minúscula, teimosa e romântica irmã?

- Novamente: veremos, Edward.

- Corta essa! Vocês estão me deixando louco! E daí que eu não vivo uma excitante _história de amor_?! – rosnou as últimas palavras, como se ao dizê-las pudesse acabar envenenado ou contagiado por uma horrível doença. – Eu não sou como você! Eu não preciso de uma garota permanentemente em cima de mim. Isso é ridículo!

Alice parecia impassível. Seu rosto era decidido e compenetrado, não importava o que ela dissesse, ele não mudaria de idéia. Não agora.

- Tudo bem. – respondeu simplesmente.

- Você está me escutando? – questionou entre dentes.

- E tem como não ouvir? Você está praticamente gritando.

Edward respirou fundo, tentando manter a calma que tanto prezava. Normalmente não era alguém agitado e irritadiço, mas toda vez que alguém mencionava o assunto de arranjar uma namorada, um estranho sentimento de frustração aflorava.

Gostava de sua vida, apenas curtir, sem nada sério. Era algo saudável, pensava. O estranho vazio que crescia e se acumulava em seu peito era algo com que estava acostumado. Ninguém poderia preenchê-lo.

- O que eu estou tentando dizer é que eu não preciso de uma vida amorosa. Não preciso de uma _garota _-...

- Então você prefere um _homem_ -...

- Acho bom ficar quieto, se quiser ir inteiro pra casa, Jasper. – ameaçou o ruivo, ambas as mãos fechadas em punhos.

- Sua escolha de palavras e deturpada. – zombou o jovem loiro, segurando firmemente uma risada.

Ver Edward mais irritado não seria nada bom, apesar de que seria muito divertido.

- O que diabos há de errado com vocês? E qual o repentino interesse -...

- Que fique bem claro que eu _não estou_ interessado. – defendeu-se Jasper, recebendo um olhar áspero de Alice, e sendo completamente ignorado pelo amigo.

-... na minha falta de vida amorosa? E não, – não faça um mísero comentário sobre isso, Alice.

- Mas...

- Não! – respondeu, colocando um ponto final naquela conversa.

- Ei, vocês! – Os três voltaram seus olhares para uma garota que os chamara, do outro lado da rua, seu rosto era vagamente família para Edward, mas não sabia de onde a conhecia. Sua expressão era uma mescla de curiosidade e medo, seu indicador apontava para um ponto aleatório acima deles. – O que é _aquilo_?!

Três cabeças inclinaram-se, em direção ao céu, procurando por qualquer coisa que indicasse o espanto da moça ao dizer "aquilo".

Jasper, imaginando que qualquer coisa que fosse, cairia por ali, deu uma grande passada para trás, puxando a namorada consigo, pela manga do casaco, enquanto ainda fitavam o céu enevoado, intrigados.

Edward, no entanto, continuou imóvel no mesmo lugar, paralisado...

No céu, um pequeno ponto em azul, mesclado em marrom e branco caía do céu, atravessando as densas nuvens que cobriam o infinito azul. Mas o que seria aquilo? Um floco de neve? Não, eles estavam no outono. Uma folha seca? Poderia até ser, mas azul e branca? De jeito nenhum.

Então _o quê_?

Ele estava... _hipnotizado_.

- Edward! – gritou Alice, um som de aviso e exasperou mesclado em sua voz. – Cuidado!

Edward piscou, o feitiço, qualquer que fosse, havia saído, e seus reflexos – dignos do capitão do time de basquete da escola - estavam ativos novamente. Ele deu um pequeno passo para trás, mas algo chamou sua atenção...

... Algo muito interessante que instigava sua curiosidade e o impedia de se mover.

Sentiu seus músculos ficarem rígidos, as pupilas dilatadas de surpresa.

- Mas o que... –?!

Branco, azul e marrom cegaram-no por um instante e então - _**bam!!**_

O impacto não foi doloroso, ou ao menos violento, como ele imaginara. O que quer que fosse, era _macio_ e frágil, como uma folha ou flor. E cheirava extremamente bem, cheirava a morangos.

Demorou alguns segundos até notar a situação em que se encontrava. Com um movimento brusco, assustado, tentou levantar, mas o peso extra sobre seu corpo não permitiu que fosse muito longe. Estava deitado com as costas na fria calçada de pedra, fronte a uma casa qualquer, com algo ainda desconhecido em cima dele.

- Ela está _viva_? – murmurou Alice, assustada.

- Aparentemente. – respondeu o namorado.

- O que... – começou Edward ainda um pouco atordoado. – O que diabos foi isso? Por um acaso eu pareço como... uh...

Ele pode sentir sua face esquentando à medida que encarava um par de brilhantes olhos chocolate a sua frente. Estavam perto, _muito_ perto. Ele teria se afastado bruscamente, em uma situação cotidiana, - o que não se adequava àquela. Mas não conseguiu fazer um sequer movimento. Manteve-se parado, enfeitiçado pelos profundos orbes castanhos; seu estômago revirou: uma reação totalmente inesperada.

Uma garota jovem, de estatura mediana; sua pele alva – extremamente delicada, constatou – contrastava com o vestido azul e branco. Seus cabelos eram de um forte tom de marrom, mas quando os brilhantes feixes de luz, que perpassavam as nuvens, refletiam nas mechas, elas se tornavam um luminoso castanho-avermelhado. No topo de sua cabeça, havia uma coroa dourada, com diversas safiras e diamantes ornando-a.

Como uma _princesa_.

- Oi! – falou a voz musical da garota.

"_Isso fala!"_

E... e um rosto como aquele realmente existe na vida real? Edward pensava que rosto como aquele só existisse em contos de fadas ou em outdoors na cidade. Aquele rosto parecia tão... _irreal _que ele sentiu um leve desejo de pode tocá-la e talvez - só talvez - esticar sua mão e encostar nos fios castanho-avermelhados de seu cabelo, só para ter certeza de que era real.

- O que você está fazendo ai em baixo?

Apesar da pergunta parecer ridiculamente fácil de ser respondida, ele não conseguia. Edward tentou com todas as suas forças dizer algo, para não parecer tão idiota, mas não pôde. Sua boca apenas abria e fechava repetidas vezes, contudo sem emitir som algum.

- É... É uma garota? – perguntou Jasper estupidamente, deixando Edward plenamente agradecido por tirarem-lhe o foco da atenção.

A garota de azul apenas o fitou com um sorriso.

- Oi! Eu sou Bella Swan! – respondeu simplesmente, voltando seus olhos para o garoto na qual ainda estava sentada em cima. – Seu cabelo é bem mais bonito de perto, sabia disso?

- De perto? – o tom de Alice era divertido e curioso. Não sabia quem era a estranha garota, mas podia facilmente notar a diferença que a presença dela causara no irmão mais velho.

Ele observou-a constrangido. Quem era essa garota? Era simplesmente impossível o que estava acontecendo, ela havia caído do...

- Yup! Eu caí do céu!

Eles olharam-na pasmos, boquiabertos. Incluindo Edward.

Isso, definitivamente, era impossível, inimaginável.

-... Na verdade, eu caí do Hotel do Céu! Vêem? – falou apontando para um grande edifício de vidro, cujo topo era invisível graças à névoa que o cercava. – Eu sou do 87º andar e -...

Edward não sabia como, mas jamais havia notado aquele prédio. E um prédio tão alto, não seria difícil de ser notado, não é? Mas... como ele surgiu ali?

E... espera aí! Ela disse que caiu do...

- 87º andar? – ecoou Alice, incrédula.

-... Pois é! – respondeu como se fosse o acontecimento mais comum no universo. - Eu voei, mas aparentemente eu esqueci minhas asas e eu... Eu estou em cima de você, não estou?

Edward pigarreou.

- Obviamente. – respondeu, aliviado por ter sua voz de volta, movendo-se desconfortável em baixo dela. – Então... você se importaria?

- Se importaria... de que?

- De sair...? Você está -...

Jasper abafou uma risada.

- Não me diga que você está tendo uma -...

Edward rosnou em aviso, seus olhos lampejaram. Bella pôde sentir suas maçãs do rosto esquentarem.

- Fale, e eu esmago sua cabeça.

Jasper obedeceu rapidamente. Gostava da sua vida, e não queria acabar com ela tão cedo.

- Então... – instigou ele, franzindo as sobrancelhas enquanto esperava ela se levantar. Seu olhar encontrou o dela e, por alguns segundos, um pequeno sorriso torto formou-se em seu rosto. Ela era muito diferente.

Estranha, talvez.

- Mas é claro. Muito obrigada por me segurar.

- Eu não te segurei. – ele murmurou constrangido. E ele gostou, por uma razão desconhecida, de sentir o macio cabelo castanho em sua face, enquanto ela se levantava. – Você _caiu_ em mim.

Bella murmurou um longo _"ah"_, assentindo em entendimento. O tom rosado de suas bochechas a tornava mais adorável ainda, se é que isso era possível na concepção do rapaz.

- Eu tive sorte, então?

- Algo assim. Agora, você poderia... sair?

Os olhos achocolatados piscaram, mostrando um brilhante sorriso.

- Claro, me desculpe.

Ela era muito desastrada para alguém tão bonita, ele notou enquanto assistia ela tentar se levantar.

- Ops. Desculpe-me de novo por cair em você, Edward.

Finalmente, ela conseguiu se levantar, enquanto Edward sentou fitando-a encantado. Seu vestido azul era longo, deixando-a ainda mais bonita e -...

- Espera. Como você sabe o meu nome?

Bella pareceu ponderar ao responder, suas bochechas novamente coradas.

- Se eu te contasse, teria que te matar depois. – falou divertida. _Certas coisas ele não precisava saber_. – É brincadeira.

Ele a fitou enviesado. Levantando-se vagaroso da fria calçada.

- Os anjos sabem muitas coisas. – respondeu simplesmente, colocando uma das mãos sobre a boca logo depois, como se estivesse arrependida de dizer aquilo.

Ele não _poderia_ saber que ela o conhecia melhor do que ninguém. Talvez, melhor até do que ele próprio.

- Isso quer dizer que você é um anjo?

- Algo assim. – ela devolveu, pensativa, sorrindo logo depois.

Bem, isso explicava muita coisa, como o fato da beleza e a aura que ela exalava serem praticamente inumanos, mas anjos não existiam, não é? Era impossível...

- Eu já vou embora, – falou constrangida. Aquele incidente a deixara totalmente desprevenida. – desculpe-me novamente por ter caído em você e -...

Malditos seriados, maldito destino e maldita a pessoa que criou a palavra _clichê_, porque quando Bella andou e – desastrada como era - tropeçou na bainha do longo vestido azul, caiu novamente em cima dele -...

Os expectadores assistiram com horror – e um pouco de entusiasmo – a pequena cena que se formava.

... Entretanto, ao invés de contos de fadas resultarem em fogos de artifícios, brilho e borboletas no estomago, Edward não recebeu um beijo da princesa, mas um alto e doloroso _**bam**_!

- Huh? – ela levantou apressadamente, mais envergonhada do que antes. Até notar a cena que havia causado. A preocupação aflorava de seu rosto.

Edward estava caído novamente no chão, seus olhos esmeraldinos tornando-se opacos.

- O que aconteceu? – ela ofegou. – Oh, não! Oh, não! Eu sinto muito, Edward! Desculpe-me, eu _acho_ que bati em sua cabeça -...

- Não. Você _bateu_ na cabeça dele. – Alice corrigiu com um suspiro.

-... E isto deveria ser um segredo, mas você vê, minha cabeça é muito resistente, pra que possa agüentar minhas quedas e... Eu sinto muito! Por favor, me perdoe.

Edward sentia-se tonto, sua visão nublada, e havia estrelas piscando e girando em torno de sua cabeça...

- Oh, isso não deveria estar acontecendo! – murmurava Bella, aos prantos. – Papai vai me matar!

... Por um momento engraçado – sim, isso _**é**_ engraçado – ele ouviu ou imaginou o que Alice havia dito mais cedo, ecoando em sua cabeça.

"_Se você recusa assim o amor..."_

Seus olhos fecharam-se em horror.

- Oh, droga, não. – murmurou.

Seus olhos encontraram o brilhante par de orbes chocolates. Sentiu que poderia vomitar a qualquer momento.

- Edward? – ela chamou.

"_... então o amor caíra sobre você..."_

Ela sorriu.

E era a coisa mais bela que ele já tinha visto.

Seu horror se intensificou.

- Não, não_, droga não_! Eu recuso! Eu não -...

"_... e ele vai te derrotar."_

_**Literalmente**__. _

-

-

-

_Vamos dar a ele algum crédito, tudo bem?_

_Ele tentou – ah, se tentou – manter-se acordado._

_Afinal, um conto de fadas não deveria incluir dores de cabeça insuportáveis, princesas cuja cabeça é muito resistente, e um príncipe que, tristemente é um..._

- Por favor, Edward, acorde! Eu sinto muito! Eu te matei!

_Sim, sim. _

- **Perdedor**! – falaram em coro Jasper e Alice, que se divertiam da situação mais do que deveriam.

Eles sabiam, afinal, que Edward ficaria bem. Muito bem.

-

-

-

_E, sim, daquele dia em diante, ele acredita em contos de fadas._

_Mas isto é um segredo._

-

-

-

**Tcharam!**

**Finalmente eu terminei. Acho que revisei essa estória umas 500 vezes, já que eu não tenho beta e eu ainda estou tentando – e muito – encontrar uma. Mas enfim, eu tentei.**

**Vamos aos comentários:**

**I – FELIZ NATAL! Eu quis postar essa estória bem no dia 25, mas não deu certo. D: Mas vale como um presentinho, de coração, para vocês.**

**II – Quanto à estória... Bom, foi algo inesperado e de ultima hora, que eu escrevi há pouco tempo, porque, convenhamos, faz muito tempo que eu não escrevo nada, e isso vocês com certeza sabem. **

**III – Não, eu não desisti e nem nunca desistirei de nenhuma de minhas **_**fan fics**_**. Faz muito tempo SIM que eu não atualizo a **_**"The boy next door"**_**, mas eu tenho bons motivos, acreditem.**

**Não me matem por isso, mas eu vou com certeza continuar em muito breve, já que estou de férias. O que aconteceu vocês não acreditariam se eu contasse - e me matariam também - porém saibam que eu ainda estou muito agradecida pelas **_**reviews**_** que eu recebo de tempos em tempos de leitoras queridíssimas perguntando quando eu voltarei e postar, e eu agradeço muito pela preocupação, mas repito:**

**EU NÃO ABANDONEI NENHUMA DE MINHAS ESTÓRIAS.**

**O que eu tenho é um problema conjunto de: falta de tempo, preguiça, falta de inspiração, e prioridades. **

**Mas isso foi resolvido temporariamente. Vou postar pelo menos um capítulo de todas as minhas fan fics nessas férias. Se possível, até dois, mas não estou tão crente quanto a isso. **

**IV – Continuando, espero que tenham gostado da one-shot, é boba, talvez tosca, mas foi de coração, e eu adorei escreve-la. Por favor, deixem **_**review -**_** mesmo eu achando que não mereça - eu adoro lê-las e me sinto querida quando me deixam uma. **

**No mais, um FELIZ NATAL – de novo – e um PRÓSPERO ANO NOVO para todas! Muitas felicidades, amor, paz, saúde, sorte, presentes e etc.**

**Obrigada a todas que deixarem um comentário.**

**É o melhor presente que uma '**_**ficwritter**_**' pode receber.**

**Xoxo.**


End file.
